In the Light of His
by Kura Miakoda
Summary: (Rating will change)With everything figured and the means to an end have come. Has he realized what he has secretly desired or will the end bring her destruction and his forever regret. R&R. Better than it sounds promise!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_In the Light of His_

Kura Miakoda

There she stood standing a few inches off the ground in mid-air. She was completely covered in white light, no she had become the light. Like black lines on the outlines of cartoons a soft, transparent powder pink outlined her outer form. The group looked on in astonishment from their places. She glowed and a pulse emitted from her. When the pulse dissipated her eyes snapped opened, the group's response was a round of small gasps and a step back. She slowly began to move towards them walking on air. Her every step made a small dome beneath her.

They all stared in awe having not been able to find any words possible as they waited to see what she would do next. When she stepped in front of Inuyasha she raised her hand and placed it upon his head. Her power rose and a small wind picked up around her pushing away from her. Inuyasha just as quickly ended up softly being laid on the ground. Miroku called her attention by calling her name. She turned and in a mere few steps was facing him and Sango. The both were leaning on each other for support and when she stepped in front of them they were like deer caught in headlights. She drew Miroku's right arm with her left and when his hand reached about the height of his chest she drew it closer to her. All done without touching him, his hand opened and palm facing her, she slowly mimicked him although her palm was facing his. He locked eyes with her then fell unconscious same as Inuyasha.

Sango was different all she did was look at her. Her eyes grew a fraction more before she too fell into a slumbering abyss. And that was when his voice rang out. Her back was to him but his one statement faced her. She remained glued to her spot for many moments. Her dress and hair danced in the effects of her surrounding powers. Of course the only clue that there was a dress was that the bottom where it flared was in the place of her feet. She had no detail on her body except her figure and face and even there her face was emotionless.

"And now?" She had yet to answer. She slowly turned in her place and in halfway achieving that he appeared before her. Her head instantly rose to see his face, fully completing the turn. Her eyes held no emotion to him and what he had learned to respect and admire of her no longer pleased him. Her head turned away from him and he waited taking in her features. His practiced hand, gently placed on her chin, faced her again to him. She placed her hand softly on his cheek and stared at it blankly before looking him in the eyes. A flash of emotion passed through her eyes before her power began to pick up again and she suddenly grabbed her head as if in pain. He stood not fully understanding as she continued to make no sound and make no signs of needing help. Unexpectedly a wave of power burst from her body and many soon after followed. He was being pushed back but why? The waves began to rhythm the pulse her body seemed to emanate, becoming more frantic and powerful. He stood his ground but he was continuously being pushed back, farther and farther away from her.

She spoke. Her words were just as frantic as her power was becoming. "Leave, it will kill you". He gave a damn no one would test his limit or his tolerance. The power he saw was growing and her once emotionless face was torn with pain and anguish. He had to get to her and somehow stop her dissipating control.

Disclaimer: I will only place this once in this story I do not own anything corporating with Inuyasha and make no claims of it either.

Continue? Quit? Yes, No, Maybe So? Opinion but no flames plz n e miss understandings are welcomed to be questioned and I will address you in my next installment – if it happens – yes well plz do review it counts and I appreciate it deeply. As for the length of my story I apologize but I found it necessary and a good time to stop but I do promise longer chapters this is of course only the prologue. Again plz review.

Thank You.

Kura Miakoda


	2. Deals and Soon an end

In the Light of His

**Kura Miakoda**

            "Inuyasha, wait up" exclaimed Kagome some distance behind the group, "Hurry up we don't got all day" replied Inuyasha. Kagome breathed a sigh of exhaustion she had just returned from the future and arrived only to discover the group was already leaving to search for Naraku. It wasn't that far away now, the final battle that is, with the jewel almost complete the fight was soon to come. The jewel again was in Naraku's clutches and the group only contained one of the last three shards remaining. They were not easy to find and wouldn't be, for the group had speculated that perhaps the only reason they hadn't found them yet was because they weren't being used by any form of life.

            So far nothing had happen. Kikyo was nowhere to be found, Sesshoumaru just the same and Kouga well he never was an issue. As of late the group visited shrines and places of myth and worship to see if any jewels might be around but no luck whatsoever. It wasn't till Kagome returned this very day that she had suggested that perhaps the jewels might be residing on the islands surrounding Japan or in the water. The group found it could be possible and decided they would be leaving for the closest island.

Kagome had been right and in the process of possessing the jewels Naraku had gotten a hold of one of them. As they returned back to Kaede's village Kouga made a sudden appearance making the same outrageous declares for his love for Kagome but that was not his reason for coming. It seemed Kouga wished to join the group for the final battle with Naraku, of course the usual argument commenced between him and Inuyasha. In the end Kagome with some help from the others got everything back to normal as possible. After much discussing and huffing Kouga would join them in the final battle but at the time being Kouga would not accompany them now but come back in two weeks to the village. Kouga pleased left them be but not without swearing his love to Kagome first.

            As the group again began their journey home Shippo had accidentally separated from them chasing a small girl. Well, can you say coincidence or just plain luck but the girl had turned out to be no other than Rin herself. To say the least Sesshoumaru was not far behind either. However the group and Sesshoumaru and Co. did not fight, as you would have probably liked instead Kagome reasoned with the Lord. She was trying to convince the Lord to join their "noble cause" against Naraku and get the jewel out of harms way.

"And why should I help you"

"Well", Kagome thought, "because I'm asking politely"

"Your argument is rather weak, much like you race"

"Look we need help, Naraku is not an easy opponent and is one to easily manipulate others" Kagome said getting quite irritated with the Lords antics.

"He is not my conce-"

"He will be trust me, what won't stop him from coming after you next and with the power of the Shikon Jewel he will become a very formidable opponent". Sesshoumaru was not pleased that the miko had interrupted him but she seemed to make some sense. Raising an eyebrow he questioned, "And you are prepared for this battle, does he not already contain most of the jewel within his grasp"? "Uh, yes he does but with you, Kouga and our group we hope perhaps combined we might be able to over power him". Saying it out loud soon struck Kagome that it sounded impossible and asking for your deathbed.

She shook her head; sighing thought maybe Sesshoumaru would help. "Lord Sesshoumaru, at this time I cannot find anything to offer you that will sway you to join us, other than joining us I ask you if perhaps you might help us prepare for the battle as well, being that you are skilled in such combat". Sesshoumaru was rather marveled at her courage to ask so much of him in a surprising show of manner. It was an interesting offer that perhaps he would consider; the fact that Inuyasha had yet to argue was another amazement. "Inuyasha, what say you of this pact"? Inuyasha only snorted and fumed in a tree saying nothing. Sesshoumaru smirked; this might actually be worth his time. Re-educating his brother would be quite the delight.

Suddenly Kagome gasped, what if she, would he believe? Could she do it? Maybe but then Inuyasha couldn't know. She had to talk to him first; no there was no time to argue with his stubbornness. What to do, what to do?

As soon as she had gasped everyone had turned their attention to the young priestess. They looked on while her face and eyes made it seem as if she was contemplating whether or not to do something. Had she discovered something that they had yet to know and what was it. All of a sudden Kagome stomped her foot and 'hmfd', determination beaming from her eyes she had made a decision.

Please Review. No flames. Questions welcomed.

A special thank-you to: Archangel Rhapsody

For being my first and so far only reviewer. Sorry I took long. Thx again.


End file.
